Song of Sorrow
by noerai
Summary: A/U. On a cold snowy winter day Noel was alone in Eden Park depressed that his band Ragnarok didn't make the finals in the Eden Band Showcase Contest, but on this day Noel met a special person in the park named Claire, and at the time they didn't know it, but their fates were entwined from that day forward and would bring them together again 10 years later.
1. That Fateful Day

**Title:** Song of Sorrow

**Rating:** T for suggestive themes and language

**Summary:** A/U. On a cold snowy winter day Noel was alone in Eden Park depressed that his band Ragnarok didn't make the finals in the Eden Band Showcase Contest, but on this day Noel met a special person in the park named Claire, and at the time they didn't know it, but their fates were entwined from that day forward and would bring them together again 10 years later. Eventual NoelxLightning and HopexLightning

**Setting:** This story completely disregards the canon plot/storylines of FFXIII and FFXIII-2. Cocoon and Pulse are on good terms with each other and all of their respective cities/towns remain intact.

**Chapter 1 That Fateful Day**

Noel let out a huge sigh before he took a seat on his favorite bench in Eden Park. It was mid-winter and the snowfall had just begun. As Noel watched the snowflakes fall his mind raced back to the Eden Band Showcase Contest. Noel and his band mates had made it to the semi-finals of the contest, and were stoked as they had been preparing for this contest for months, but when it was time for them to perform in front of the judges Noel became extremely nervous since he had never performed in front of a large audience before, and prior to the contest he had only performed in front of small audiences at local bars, and he just cracked under the pressure of it all. This led to disaster and his band ultimately becoming disqualified.

Noel soon returned to reality and tried to shake off the after thoughts of that horrific event. "I really blew it didn't I? We were so close, but I had to ruin it all because I got nervous at the last second. Why couldn't I deliver for the band when I needed to the most?" He said to himself. "Damnit!" Noel pounded his fist on the back rest of the bench in frustration and buried his face in his hands. Abruptly, a burst of chilling winter wind blew and Noel shivered in response and proceeded to re-adjust his navy blue scarf around his neck. In the distance, he heard what sounded like the clicking of high heels on the park's cobblestone sidewalk. He looked to his left to where the sound was coming from, and saw a girl with shoulder length pale pink hair that perfectly fell down the side and around her face approaching. She was wearing a long-sleeved red winter themed top, a medium-length black skirt, black stockings, black ankle boots, and had a crimson red scarf wrapped around her neck. It was an oddity to Noel to see someone else here because no one was usually in Eden Park on Sundays let alone at this time of day which made it the perfect place to come, think, and to be alone. Before he knew it the girl had already reached the bench that he was sitting on.

Noel looked at her taking in more of her features especially her piercing blue eyes. The girl then spoke, "It seems like I'm not the only one who likes to come to this park to escape from reality, and it would also seem that I'm not the only one who thinks this bench has the best viewing location in the entire park", she remarked. She then took a seat in the empty space on the bench next to Noel and turned to face him and asked gingerly, "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Noel was a bit flustered by his sudden company's presence.

"No not at all."

"That's good to hear I didn't want to unintentionally intrude on your personal space."

Noel took this as a chance to strike up a conversation with her. I mean, it wasn't everyday that a beauty like her appeared in front of you and he was very curious about her.

"So, call me a little curious and I hope you don't mind me asking, but I was wondering what harshness of reality are you escaping from?"

The girl remained silent and Noel began to immediately regret asking that question. He was about to apologize for prying but she finally spoke.

"I just have a lot on my plate right now with high school, my sister, and my overall future. Just your typical teenage stuff", she said with a slight smirk. "What about you?"

"Oh, me well…my band almost made it to the finals of a band contest, but I cracked under the pressure when we had to perform in front of the judges and a large audience. Last minute stage fright, kind of embarrassing huh?" He said sheepish.

"No, not really stage fright is something that you can grow out of overtime with practice besides you're young you still have time. You're like what? Fourteen?" She said jokingly.

Noel became slightly offended by her remark. "Hey, for your information I'm fifteen and you're still in high school too, but since you find it so amusing to poke fun at my age how old are you then?"

"A lady never likes to reveal her age especially to strangers, but since you're so insistent and I found your earlier outburst cute, I suppose I could tell you." She beckoned Noel to lean closer and she softly whispered into his ear, "I'm eighteen".

Noel leaned back shocked to learn that she was in fact older than him by three years. "Your reaction just now was priceless", she said as a slight smile formed on her lips.

After that they just fell into natural conversation with each other as if they had been friends for years. It was so odd and yet calming at the same time her presence just had that effect on him, and it was nice having someone that he could confide in and talk to. Time just seemed to fly by when they were together. The evening light in the sky quickly turned into night and the park's lamppost lights started to turn on.

The pink haired girl gave a quick glance at her watch and saw that it had already gotten this late. She immediately rose from the bench and started to run off in the direction that she had come from. At that moment Noel had also stood and called out to her, "Wait! I didn't quite catch your name. My name is Noel. What's yours?"

The girl stopped running and turned her head to glance back at Noel over her shoulder. "It's Claire." She waved Noel good-bye and he waved right back at her. She then continued to run off into the distance and soon she was out of Noel's line of sight.

"Claire I'll never forget you", he whispered softly as he looked up into the starry sky full of determination.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, sent in a review, or added this story to their favorites/alerts. It's because of you guys that I get motivation to keep writing this story.

* * *

As I mentioned in the previous chapter Noel is part of a band called Ragnarok, and the band will be one of the main focuses of the story aside from the characters' relationships with one another. Here's a list of the band members of Ragnarok and their positions:

_Noel Kreiss Age 25-lead vocalist/guitarist_

_Hope Estheim Age 27-bassist_

_Yuj Age 24-drummer_

_Cid Raines Age 28-guitarist_

**Chapter 2 Ten Years Later**

Noel awoke to a bright spring morning as he got out of bed, and proceeded to get ready to head to the recording studio. Noel and his band Ragnarok are working on their new album, and are going to be meeting with the producer for their album. As Noel was getting dressed he reminisced about the past. "Time sure does fly", Noel thought quietly to himself.

"It's already been ten years since I last saw Claire in Eden Park and ever since then I've never encountered her again at the park, and I haven't stopped thinking about her since that day." At that moment, thoughts about what could have happened to her reeled through Noel's head. He didn't even want to fathom the worst, but in the end he decided to cling to the hope that Claire was safe wherever she was and was living a healthy and happy life.

Also, since that fateful day in the park Noel's band Ragnarok has become one of the most popular international bands in Cocoon. Of course, it wasn't an easy journey to get to that point, but Noel was extremely determined to succeed no matter the cost. Noel and his band mates feverishly auditioned at many band contests and for many record labels, and eventually caught the eye of Fang a female talent scout from the record label Lindzei. Before Noel knew it the band signed a contract with the esteemed record label, went through extensive training by the company, and was on their way to major success.

Noel soon snapped out of his thoughts as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. He wore dark-rinsed blue jeans, black boots, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, his pulsian tribe necklace that he had since his childhood, and his custom designer sunglasses. Noel then grabbed his guitar carrying case and in one smooth motion slung the strap of the case over his right shoulder. He then grabbed his loft and motorcycle keys, headed out the door, and locked the door behind him.

Noel made his way to the loft complex garage, and went to where his custom designed sleek black motorcycle awaited. Noel clipped his sunglasses to the collar of his t-shirt before sliding his dark blue motorcycle helmet on and mounting the motorcycle. He first made sure that everything was adjusted right and accordingly before putting his keys into the ignition, which brought the motorcycle to life. Noel then started to make his way to the Lindzei Recording Studio.

Twenty minutes later Noel arrived at the recording studio. He parked his motorcycle, locked it, and headed to the recording studio room where the rest of his band members were. Noel soon arrived at the designated recording room, and as soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a warm welcome by his band members Yuj and Cid Raines. They were both sitting on the black leather couch in the room that was part of the lounging area of the studio.

"Hey! Noel I'm glad that you made it", said Yuj with praise. "That's right usually Noel is the last one to arrive to our meetings", Cid coolly chipped in.

Noel gave a slight chuckle before he retorted, "I'm never late everyone else just simply arrives too early." Noel gave a quick glance around the room and asked, "Where's Hope?"

Yuj gave an exasperated sigh. "Noel, don't tell me that you already forgot that Hope's girlfriend is going to be the producer of our new album. Remember? He was constantly gushing to us about her, and how he finally got her to give in and produce our album. She's apparently one of the best music producers in the business."

"I'm very interested to see what kind of person she is", Cid remarked.

Noel then started to recall that Hope was overly affectionate about his girlfriend whenever he talked about her. They have been going out for almost two years now and dated in secret if Noel recalled correctly, and Hope did mention that he was in talks with her to meet with them in person to become the producer for their new album.

"I'm sorry guys I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Don't worry about it too much Noel. So, are you going to come and sit down, or are you just going to stand in the doorway all day?" Yuj said with a smirk.

Noel gave a slight smile and shook his head in a teasing manner as he closed the studio door behind him and took a seat next to Yuj on the black leather couch. Noel then proceeded to lean his guitar carrying case on the arm of the couch. There was an array of various refreshments on the pristine glass table in front of the couch.

"Water?" Yuj asked Noel as he handed him a glass filled with water.

Noel thanked Yuj as he took the glass of water from Yuj's hand. A little bit of time elapsed before the studio room door creaked opened. At that moment, everyone in the room turned their undivided attention to the two figures standing in the doorway.

Noel immediately turned his attention to the pink-haired female that Hope had his left arm wrapped around. Noel almost couldn't believe the sight that was right before his eyes. That couldn't be her could it? For the most part she did look like the girl that he met in Eden Park that cold winter day ten years ago, but she was slightly different as her hair was longer, her cheeks were slightly rosier, and her skin had more of an ivory tone to it. There were also features that were undeniably the same as the girl that he met in his childhood like her deep blue piercing eyes, and her pale pink lips. "There was no way that this could be real", Noel thought.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little late, but we ran into some traffic on the way here." Hope said sheepish. Hope then gestured to his pink-haired companion and introduced her to his band members. "This is the producer of our album Lightning Farron and my beloved girlfriend."

Lightning then gave a formal bow to the members of Ragnarok. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I look forward to working with you."

Immediately, after her introduction Noel arose from the couch in shock he was still holding his glass of water, but Noel still reeling from the amount of shock lost his grip on the glass of water which slipped from his hand fell onto the wooden floor, and shattered into pieces.


	3. Recording Session

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the slow updates and I thank you for your patience. Also, I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Recording Session**

"Jeez, Noel you sure did pick the right time to become a klutz", Yuj said as he bent down, and carefully started picking up the shattered glass pieces.

"Hey! Noel are you even listening to me…?" As Yuj looked up at Noel's face he became very worried. It was as if Noel had just seen a ghost from his past or something of that nature.

Noel couldn't see or hear anyone else in the room it was like they weren't even there in the first place as his eyes were only focused on the mysterious pink-haired woman who went by the name of "Lightning".

Cid and Yuj watched with great curiosity as Noel made his way over to Hope and Lightning. Once Noel was standing in front of them Hope and Lightning were bemused by his sudden actions.

"Noel, what is it? Is something wrong?" Hope inquired worried. Naturally, Noel couldn't even hear yet alone answer Hope's pressing question because he was so intently focused on Lightning and solely just her.

Noel's right hand outstretched towards Lightning. "It's really you isn't it?" Noel said in a soft voice. Lightning just gave him a confused look. Abruptly, Noel pulled her into his embrace in an affectionate manner."It really is you isn't it, Claire?" Noel continued as he hugged her.

Noel's other band members were genuinely intrigued by this suddenly announced revelation. "Noel do you already know Lightning from somewhere?" Cid asked his voice tingling with surprise.

After Noel was brought back down to reality he was about to answer Cid's question, but Lightning broke out of his embrace and said, "I don't know him from elsewhere. In fact, this is my very first time meeting him." Lightning looked into Noel's eyes, and offered him an apologetic look while saying, "I'm sorry but I think that you have me confused with somebody else."

Noel was staggered at the very event of it all. Did I make a mistake? Was I too hopeful in thinking that she was Claire because of my longing to see her after all of these years? Noel pondered these very thoughts before he was pulled back into reality by Hope's voice. "Noel are you okay?"

Noel shook his head as a slight smile formed on his lips. "I'm fine." Noel assured. "I guess that I was a little star-struck that's all. Now shall we get this meeting started?"

After Hope and Lightning ushered themselves into the studio room they closed the door behind them, and made their way along with Noel to join the other band members on the couch so that the album meeting could get underway.

About halfway through the album meeting Hope deemed that it was time for a lunch break. "Cid and I are heading out to buy us some lunch. We'll be back soon." Noel watched Hope with slight jealousy as he gave Lightning a delicate kiss on her right cheek before leaving the recording studio room with Cid.

A little while after they both left Yuj had to go to the restroom. "Probably from drinking all of that water during the meeting", Noel thought. Now with Yuj gone it was only just Noel and Lightning left alone together in the room.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two of them made no attempts of casual conversation to break the ice. Noel was just glancing in Lightning's direction as she casually continued to sip her tea.

Dammit! Noel just couldn't take it anymore he had to break this awkward silence one way or another. Just from observing this Lightning woman even some of her mannerisms were the same as Claire's.

An internal battle was taking place within Noel he was very torn. His head was saying one thing while his heart was saying another, and eventually he would have to pick a side.

After pondering it for a few minutes Noel decided to side with his heart that was telling him that Lightning and Claire were indeed the very same person.

When Lightning sat her tea cup back down on the glass table he decided that it was now the perfect time to strike.

Noel got up from where he was sitting at the left far edge of the couch and sat down right next to Lightning. She was a little surprised at his abrupt movement, and tried not to think too much of it.

"What's with this guy? He looks like a little lost puppy that's waiting for its owner to come home", Lightning thought.

"You know you don't have to be afraid now that it's just the two of us, Claire." Lightning became slightly irritated at his insistence of his proceeding notion from earlier. "This shit again?" Lightning thought.

Lightning in one smooth motion turned to face Noel, and as she directly gazed into his eyes she said, "I don't know how many times that I have to say it, but I'm not this Claire person."

After her retort she soon found herself unexpectedly pushed down on the couch by Noel, her body pinned in between his long slender arms, and his body hovering just over her very own.

At first, Lightning was appalled at his very insistency, but as she looked into Noel's eyes she could see determination and passion present within his eyes. This really intrigued her. Noel was so sure of his assumption, but why?

Just before Noel was about to speak again the recording studio door opened. Lightning and Noel turned their heads to see who it was, and it was Yuj who was returning from his restroom break.

"Hey guys I'm bac-"Yuj's sentence was cut short as he entered the room because he soon stumbled upon Noel and Lightning in a very intimate and compromising position.

"Noel what the hell are you doing?" Yuj inquired. "Nothing", Noel replied as he shifted and removed himself from hovering over Lightning. Lightning then sat up and straightened out some wrinkles on her crimson blouse.

"Yeah right it sure in hell didn't look like nothing! I only leave for ten minutes and this is what happens."

"Really it was nothing. Noel was just killing a little spider that he spotted crawling over by me", Lightning remarked.

Yuj gave Noel a questioning look but decided to buy into what Lightning told him. Noel was a little embarrassed to be caught in that position by Yuj of all people, and he was surprised that Lightning came up with a cover story for him. Noel discreetly pressed Yuj to not tell Hope about the event that he just witnessed. Yuj decided to comply with Noel's request, but just for this one time.

At this point in time Noel had no choice, but to relent his advances on Lightning and, ultimately he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery no matter the cost. He just had to know if his notion was right.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As usual thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly welcomed and encouraged. I'll be back to update very soon.


	4. Lies

**Chapter 4 Lies**

Noel carefully leaned his guitar case up against the lone red sofa chair in his bedroom before proceeding to plummet backwards onto his soft bed. Noel let out a sigh as he slung his left forearm over his forehead.

"Damn, what a day this first meeting was…I really wasn't prepared for it at all." Noel stared up at his bedroom's ceiling as he began to recall the shocking turn of events.

Especially, the alluring female who went by the name of Lightning Farron; who bears an uncanny resemblance to a girl named Claire who Noel had met albeit briefly during his youth, but felt an instant connection to.

During the meeting Noel kept a tight lid on his emotions and acted professional. Noel shifted his body to the left as he continued to ponder his theories about Lightning. She firmly claimed that she had never met him before, and that he had her confused with someone else. But what if all that was actually just a ruse?

Just what did she have to gain by lying if in fact she really is Claire? Noel thought intently on this question as he laid silently on his bed. Noel quickly sat up-right on his bed as a theory dawned on him. "Could it be possible that she might've lost her memories somehow, and that's why she doesn't remember me? Who knows what could've happened to Claire within the past ten years; it was definitely a possibility." Noel thought to himself. Ultimately, Noel decided that he would observe Lightning from afar. Noel felt like such a creeper, but he wasn't one to give up so easily especially on one of his sneaking suspicions.

* * *

_**Hope's Apartment**_

"Light! Are you almost done? The movie's about to start soon." Hope called out from the living room area couch. "Yes, I'll be there shortly." Lightning replied from within the apartment's kitchen. She then made her way to where Hope was sitting with a huge bowl filled with freshly popped microwave movie popcorn.

Hope took the bowl of popcorn from her as she sat down next to him, and rested her head comfortably upon his left shoulder. "Even though it was our first album meeting I feel like we got so much accomplished today." Hope gave Lightning a smile as he glanced down to look at her. "Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that one. I'm so glad that you've decided to be our album producer, and with you on the job I'm pretty sure this album is going to be a major hit." Lightning gave Hope one of her trademark smirks as she replied, "Tch. You're giving me too much credit. You're band mates are also quite the creative bunch, and that always can help to make the process much easier and smoother. I have to admit Noel came up with things that I didn't even think of he has an affinity for musicality that's for sure."

Hope tensed up at Lightning's mentioning of Noel because Noel seemed to be familiar with her like he recognized her from somewhere before he introduced her to his band members. Hope trusted Lightning without a doubt, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was amiss, and didn't quite add up.

Lightning glanced up at Hope and could easily tell that he wasn't engaged into the movie and was deep in thought. Lightning instantly placed her right hand gently on Hope's left cheek. "What's wrong?" Lightning inquired.

Hope really hated himself for doubting Lightning let alone thinking that she was possibly lying, but the damn nagging urge inside of him just continued to resound within his head.

"It's just that Noel seemed awfully sure that he knew you. He even called you by the name of Claire. Are you sure that you don't know him from somewhere before? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Lightning took the bowl of popcorn from Hope's lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of them before she sat on Hope's lap and affectionately wrapped her arms around his neck. As she looked into Hope's piercing emerald green eyes she responded, "Hope, I've really never met Noel previously before today. It was just a classic case of confusion maybe I reminded him of someone from his past or something like that." Noel was a puzzle that Lightning couldn't quite figure out and that added to his charm. If she had met him from somewhere before she definitely wouldn't have forgotten him especially the way how his eyes intently stared into hers it almost made her breathless. She would never forget eyes like those, and just what was his aim anyway?

Lightning quickly dismissed those thoughts as soon as Hope spoke. "All right, I believe you. Will you forgive me for ever doubting you?" Lightning leaned in and gave Hope a brief sweet kiss. "Of course, I'll forgive you but it might just cost you." Lightning retorted.

"Oh, will it now?" Hope quipped as he shifted their positions and playfully pushed Lightning back down onto the couch with his body hovering just over hers. "How about I just pay the price tag right now?" Hope said in a velvet voice. "Hope, I thought we decided we were going to be watching a movie tonight." Lightning remarked.

"Well, there's been a change of plans." Hope said as he proceeded to slip his right hand up her right thigh. Lightning's breath slightly hitched at his masterful touch, and as she looked into his eyes she could see that he wanted all of her right now and in that instant she wanted all of him too. The night was soon accompanied by their passionate love-making as they both became lost within their own medley of ecstasy.


	5. Lavish Voyage

**Author's Note: **This story has ventured off onto its own little path lol. Even so I'm still going to finish it the best way I can, and hopefully I'll be able to complete this fic during the month of October. So that I can really focus on my other fanfics and get started writing the new ones that I have planned. As always thanks for your patience and reviews. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5 Lavish Voyage**

Two months have now long since passed since Ragnarok started the tedious production work on their new studio album. The whole process at times was a grueling chore, but in the end it would all pay off.

Noel discreetly continued to observe Lightning from afar, and acted extremely professional around her to not arouse any suspicion from her. Noel knew that just observing her would not be sufficient enough to prove his notion he had to go even further.

Noel would've liked to ask Hope all of the intimate details regarding Lightning. Where did you first meet her? Does she have any siblings? Did she at one point live in Eden? But Hope wasn't one to give away the intimate details about his relationships he only gave others the surface when it came to those type of matters. Plus it would pose for a very awkward situation for Noel to just go up to Hope and demand that he break up with Lightning his childhood love, the woman he's been yearning for and longing to see again after all of these years; especially when Noel didn't even have any concrete proof or evidence yet.

Noel could just imagine the ripples that it would cause not only between their friendship but also between the band as a whole. Ultimately, Noel hired a private investigator to do an extensive background check on Lightning. The day that Noel would receive the results of the background check was also the day of the album launch party aboard the S.S. Nautilus.

* * *

_Palumpolum Harbor_

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison as Lightning and the band members of Ragnarok clanged their glasses full of wine together in celebration. Everyone present here was dressed for the formal occasion. The men were sporting nicely tailored-suits while the women donned formal evening gowns.

"I have to admit Hope you always know how to really deliver when it comes to events. I don't even know how you managed at such short notice to rent out the S.S. Nautilus. This whole ship is so fucking sweet!" Yuj remarked.

Cid promptly reprimanded him. "Yuj watch your language there are many prestigious people from within the music industry here, and you don't want to sully our band's long-standing reputation now do you?"

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry I was just really excited." Yuj said sheepish.

"But the one that we should really be thanking is our magnificent producer Lightning", Noel chipped in as he turned his gaze towards her. "Thanks Noel, I'm flattered." Lightning replied as her gaze locked with his."Noel Kreiss the damn puzzle that I just can't figure out." Lightning thought to herself. Ever since after the first meeting; he hasn't made any other passes towards me about me being this so-called _"Claire"_ person. In fact, he's been nothing, but professional during the entire duration of the album producing process. Did he finally give up on his self-proclaimed notion?

The revelation sadden Lightning slightly."I shouldn't be disappointed by this at all, right?" Lightning thought quietly to herself.

Before Noel had arrived he had all ready viewed the results of the background information check, and was now awaiting for the arrival of the opportune time to completely validate the results.

"Lightning! Lightning!" A familiar female voice called out. Lightning turned her attention towards the direction of where the voice was coming from. A smile soon formed upon Lightning's face when she saw who it was calling out to her. It was Serah Farron her dear sister who she had invited to attend this event. When Serah spotted Lightning she immediately made her way over towards her and embraced Lightning within one of her sisterly hugs as the other band members watched on.

"I'm glad that I was able to make it." Serah said as she slowly pulled away from her sister's embrace. Bingo! The key to the mystery surrounding Lightning would finally be dissipated. Noel now only had to get a chance to speak with her alone. "I'm happy you're here Serah." Just then a melodic pop song started to play and Hope suggested that now was the time to hit the dance floor.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to make their way to the dance floor, but Noel abruptly placed one of his hands upon Serah's right shoulder. "Hey, if it's all right could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Noel softly whispered. Serah was stunned just what could Noel want to talk to her about? She felt that it wouldn't due her any harm and she agreed to his request. Noel then lead her to a room away from the main festivities of the party and that would give them the privacy that they needed.

Noel shut the door behind her and stood in front of it before Serah asked. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Noel didn't waste any time getting to the point for the main reason of this interrogation. "I want to know the truth about Lightning or should I call her by her real name Claire?"

"What are you talking about?" Serah tried to play it off like she didn't have a clue what Noel was talking about, but he could easily see through her little farce.

"Don't feign innocence. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Serah. Roughly ten years ago, you and your family moved to Bodhum and during one late night winter day Claire got into a fatal car accident. From that accident she sustained a major injury that resulted in her losing all of her memories from when she lived in Eden. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Serah let out a sigh there was no use in trying to lie Noel had most of the story correct. "You're right, but you've left out some very important details. Lightning didn't forget all of her memories during the time when our family lived in Eden she mainly forgot her painful memories from the time we lived there and only remembered the happy memories from that time. When the doctor told us of her delicate memory situation we thought it'd be best for her to start fresh and have a new name to go along with her new life. We didn't want her past name to potentially cause a relapse in her memory when she was still in a very vulnerable state."

Noel crossed his arms as he began to pace in front of the door. "I fucking knew it! Lightning and Claire are the same person. I was right all along."

Noel stopped pacing and looked at Serah. "Wait…since Claire forgot about me does that mean I'm a part of her painful memories…?" Noel's thoughts trailed off.

"Noel could I ask you something?"

"Sure", Noel replied.

"Lightning no…Claire told me about you after her first album meeting with you and how upon first meeting her it was like you saw a ghost from your past. I must admit I was initially scared about you possibly finding out the truth, but after talking to you I strangely feel so relieved, but I'm curious to know just how exactly did you find out?"

"Simple. I had an extensive and elaborate background check done on her. The information on her as Lightning was almost completely solid except for one little minor mishap that was the crack in the amour of her seemingly perfectly set-up background information; which of course I'm not going to tell you." Noel quipped.

Serah let out a small chuckle. "Wow! That's amazing you still remember her from Eden even after all of these years. You must really love her to be willing to go this far."

"Yes, more than anything in this world. She gave me hope amidst my despair and through that first meeting I could feel sparks flying through the sky when I was with her."

Serah walked up to Noel and placed her left hand on his right shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Noel…I'm sure she'll remember you. I mean, if you're really that important to her she'll find you just like you found her. After all memories never completely go away, but remain somewhere within the deep recesses of the mind. Her memories of her time spent with you are still somewhere inside of her mind."

Noel gave Serah a slight smile as he said, "Yeah, you're right I've come too far to call it quits now."

"That's right! And don't worry Noel I'll keep this little conversation between you and me a secret, but please don't tell anyone else I wouldn't want to complicate the situation even further 'kay?"

Noel complied with Serah's earnest request. "We should probably get back before people start wondering where we are."

Noel and Serah exited the room and made their way back to the area of the main festivities and joined the others on the dance floor.

When Noel spotted Lightning dancing with Hope he figured now was the time to enact the next phase of his plan. Noel carefully maneuvered through the people on the dance floor until he finally reached both of them. Hope had his back turned to Noel as Noel tapped on Hope's shoulder and asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh! Hope better watch out. Noel's about to make his move; I'll be back again soon to update.


End file.
